1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and in particular to a constant voltage circuit and a constant current circuit, which are suitable for integrated circuits using field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a current mirror type current source using FETs is discussed in "Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuit", Second Edition (1984), John Wiley & Sons, Inc. pp 709-718 (in particular, cf. p. 710 FIG. 12.5 etc.).